


Nothing Compares to a Quiet Evening Alone

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank hates the fact that certain things are so hard to do on tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Compares to a Quiet Evening Alone

It was pretty much the only thing I really, really hated about tour, also the fact that showers were pretty hard to come by. I hated the fact that it was so easy to hear you doing it. I hated that there wasn’t enough space to get comfortable. I hated the fact that a lot of the time someone would interrupt you beforehand or even catch you in the act. I think the most embarrassing time was when I couldn’t get comfortable, and I had to keep shifting my position so that I would get a dead leg, or get cramp somewhere. I actually ended falling out of my bunk. The look on Mikey’s face said it all really. Me lying on the floor with my hand down my pants was a pretty amusing sight apparently. Well now that I think about it, if I had seen anyone else like that, it would have been pretty funny. So yes, you have probably guessed what I’m talking about here - masturbation and the fact that it’s a hard thing to do on tour.

I mean, don’t get me wrong or anything, it wasn’t my main priority. My band, the fans and the music were, but that wasn’t the point. It was still a big part of things, for me at least. It helped me get to sleep after a show, or relax before a one. Everything was just so inconvenient though.

\-----------------------------------------------

I loved having days off, especially after we’d just had shows for 2 weeks straight. I could finally relax, catch up on some sleep, and do virtually nothing. I had been quite a good day so far, even though I hadn’t been able to do what I wanted to most. But I wouldn’t have to wait for long.

“Frank, we’re going out for coffee, you wanna join us?”

I sort of did want to join them, but this was the only time that I would have alone on the bus for quite a while, and I wasn’t going to waste it.

“I’m okay Mikes, maybe next time” I shouted back to him.

“See ya later then...”

I heard the bus door swing shut, which meant that everyone had now left.

I jumped out of my bunk, from where I had been watching a good old Star Trek episode on my laptop.

I went over to the sofa, for more space, of course. I sat back on it, and relaxed. I checked around again to see if no one was there. Even though I knew that they had left just a few minutes ago.

My hand crept down to the waist band of my sweatpants, and pulled at the elastic. I slipped my hand in quickly, and palmed myself through the thin fabric of my boxers. I moaned quietly, even though no one was there, probably because I was so used to being quiet. I brought my hand back up and started to fiddle with the waistband of my boxers now, before shoving my hand inside. I wrapped my hand around myself, and then started to slowly pump. It always felt better when I’d been waiting nearly a whole day for it. I was letting out stifled moans, and I stretched my legs out more to get comfortable. I pulled my sweatpants off so that it was easier, and threw them to the floor of the bus. I started to pump faster and faster, but not wanting to go too quickly. That way, it would last longer.

I was getting really into it when the bus door swung open.

“I just forgot my money Frank-”

“Oh shit” I fell right off the sofa landing on the floor with a thud. It reminded me of another incident I had when trying to jerk off without anyone finding out.

“Oh, oh sorry....F-Frank”

It was the one person I didn’t want to catch me either. If it had been Mikey again, that would have been a bit weird, and a coincidence, or even with Bob or Ray, I could have laughed it off. But no, this was Gerard.

Gerard was the one person who out of the whole group I would have really, really minded, more than anything else.

I had feelings for Gerard, and saying that was pretty much the understatement of the century. I think it had all started when we were on the Warped Tour the year before. Damn the boy was hot, and all his sexual antics on stage didn’t help either. Him being all sexual and sauntering around the place, it was doing my fucking head in. Sometimes on stage I just wanted to ravish him right there and then. Half the people in the crowd would have been horrified, whilst the other half would have been cheering most likely. And don’t try to convince me they wouldn’t, because I have read fan fiction before. (And some of the stuff is fucking mind-blowing).

 “Shit. Shit. Shit” I scrambled to my feet, grabbing my sweats off the floor in the process and tugging them back on.

“Sorry, I...I didn’t mean to...see, I mean, shock, I mean-” Gerard seemed more flustered than I did.

I stood there, thinking that my face would catch on fire soon because I had gone so red.

I couldn’t say anything. I didn’t really know what to say. What was appropriate? Shrugging it off like I would for anyone else? Laugh at the whole thing?

I resorted to turning around and going to sit back on the sofa. I looked up at Gerard, who looked really embarrassed.

“Your money is at the back of the bus” I said, looking at him.

I don’t think he heard me though; he seemed to be distracted by something.

He was no longer looking at my face, and I followed his gaze, which had landed on my crotch. I had a fucking massive boner. But that wasn’t what I was concerned about. It was the fact that Gerard was staring at it.

“Gerard...”

“Hmm, what?” he said, looking up now, as if he hadn’t just been staring at me.

“I said your money was at the back of the bus”

“Yeah...”

I carried on staring at him, expecting him to walk off to get his money. But instead, he just stood there, shuffling around as if he was contemplating something.

“Are you okay Gerard? I didn’t mean to embarrass you or anything. I guess I could have picked a better time to crack one off.”

I regretted saying that straight away. I don’t know what I was trying to do. Was I trying to lift the awkward mood, change the subject? (Not that that would have changed the subject in any way, shape or form).

Gerard actually kind of smirked. Okay, this was really confusing me now.

After a while, Gerard spoke again, “I don’t think I'm going to bother with the coffee”

“Oh...”

Then, he came and sat next to me on the sofa.

“I can’t really be bothered to ....walk all the way back now... and um... find my money and... stuff”

He was tripping over his words, and rubbing his hands together as if he was really nervous about something.

“Sorry if I put you off man” I said after a while.

I tried to reassure him that he shouldn’t be embarrassed or anything and that it should be me who was embarrassed.

He just hummed along in answer, his hands placed awkwardly in his lap.

That was when I realised it. Gerard had a really massive boner growing in his pants.

He must have seen me looking because he grabbed a pillow, and tried to cross his legs in a weird position.

I started laughing at that point, causing Gerard to just stare at me.

“Am I really that hot?” I said between laughs, and half joking.

“Yeah”

“What?”

Did he really just say that? Completely seriously and not joking?

“I said yeah” Gerard was looking straight into my eyes now.

“What do you mean...” I didn’t know what to do, what to say.

“Frankie...”

I finally took some initiative though.

I leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Gerard’s lips. I was about to pull away again, when I felt him cup his hands around my face.

Tongues were now involved and Gerard was half on top of me.

“Frankie, you have no idea of how long I’ve wanted to do this”

“Same here”

Gerard threw the pillow away, so that I could sit on his lap. He was grinding up and I was grinding down on him. My boner was now back, big time.

Gerard leaned up to kiss me again, and started to tug on my lip ring, whilst his fingers ran through my hair.

“Gee-”

I was cut off by him sticking his tongue in my mouth.

Through all the kisses and the grinding, I managed to get Gerard’s belt undone, and undo his zipper.

I tugged on his jeans, getting him to lift up a bit so that I could get them down a bit. They ended up being half way down his thighs.

Gerard suddenly pushed me up, so that I was standing. He was still sitting on the sofa, and I looked down at him.

“What?” I asked.

He just rolled his eyes, and sat forward on the sofa, so that he could reach me. He pulled my sweats back off and dragged my boxers off with them.

He lifted up so that he could pull his jeans completely off, removing his briefs shortly after.

I grinned at him, as I got back onto his lap.

Gerard pressed his lips back to mine, his tongue finding its way back into my mouth. It wouldn’t be in there for long though, as I brought my mouth away from his, and went to his neck instead. I planted little kisses, all the way down his chin, then jaw, and then all the way down his neck. I finished on his collarbones, nipping at them all the way along.

His was practically writhing underneath me now, and I couldn’t wait much longer. The fact that our dicks had been rubbing together for a while now, didn’t help either.

I looked down at Gerard, who just smirked back at me. I looked down at his dick.

“Go on then Frankie”

I wrapped my hand around him, squeezing at the base for a bit.

“Uh, oh God, Frank”

I grinned in satisfaction from the moans erupting from him as I started to slowly move my hand.

“Oh yes, Frank. God, uh”

I leant down and started to lick at Gerard’s chest, still moving my hand, now even faster.

“Please, Frank” he moaned.

“Please what?” I smirked down at him. I had never expected anything like this to be happening with Gerard. I thought about just how lucky I was, being on top of Gerard, us both sweaty and panting.

“Frank”

“Yes?”

“I want to fuck you”

I almost choked on my own breath. I didn’t think we were going to go the whole way. I had to stay calm though.

I moved up to Gerard’s ear and whispered, “Go on then”

That was all it took. Gerard sat up, and pulled me up onto the couch. He then got off of it and stood in front of me.

He was about to say something, when he quickly vanished to the bunks. He came back with some lube and a condom.

All I could do was grin up at him as he leant down and pushed my legs apart. I braced myself on the side of the sofa, and breathed in.

Gerard knelt down between my legs, and a felt him press a finger to my entrance. I steadied my breathing, and grasped onto a sofa cushion.

Gerard looked up for permission before he slowly pushed his finger in. I hissed slightly, but it didn’t hurt all that much. He moved his finger back and forth for a bit before adding another one. He scissored me slowly, before I brought my hand up to his shoulder, to tell him I was ready. He pulled his fingers out, and rolled on the condom he’d brought out from the bunks. He stood up slightly, and got at the right angle, before I felt him position himself at my entrance again. I held my breath, as I felt him, very slowly, push into me. He could have gone quicker, but I guess he didn’t want to hurt me. All this had been so quick and sudden, but he still cared. He was now all the way in, and had stopped to let me adjust. I nodded to say he could start.

Gerard was so fucking good at sex. He started slowly, just at the right pace to get me wriggling underneath him with pleasure. He then picked up the pace, and started to go faster.

“Uh, fuck Gee”

That was when he picked me up and moved me to the small table we had in the middle of the lounge area. It was wooden, and quite stable, but people hadn’t fucked on it, and I wasn’t sure about how long it was going to last. I didn’t really care though, I just wanted Gerard, and that was it.

He lay me down on top of it, and started to thrust again.

“Oh, my, god”

I reached up for his hair, shoulders, anything to hold onto. I settled for one hand tugging at his hair, and the other grabbing onto the side of the table.

Gerard was going seriously fast now, and I didn’t know how long I would be able to hold on for.

“Uh, yes, please, fuuuuuuck”

“Yeah, you like that Frankie?”

“Yes, oh god yes”

He was pounded me so hard into the table I swore I heard a crack. But Gerard didn’t seem to notice.

I couldn’t stand it much longer; I was going to have to reach down for my dick.

I was just about to grab it, when Gerard batted my hand away.

“Naughty Frankie. You’re going to have to be patient.”

That made me moan even more. I’d never seen Gerard like this (not really that shocking).

I was going to die if I didn’t touch my dick soon.

“Please Gerard”

Gerard brought his hand to my dick and started to pump me quickly.

I shuddered with pleasure under him, and moaned loudly. If someone had been standing outside the bus, I’m pretty sure they would have heard. He became more consistent with his speed, and made sure that he hit my prostate dead on everything time.

“Come on Gee, fuuuck”

I came really hard, all over Gerard’s hand and on my stomach. I bit even hit Gerard’s face. “Uh, yes”

Gerard took his hand away, and focused on his thrusting now.

“Fr- Frank, oh god”

Gerard came too, yelling out my name, and then collapsing on top of me.

That did it for the table. There was a loud crack, and two of the legs snapped. We both slid off the end, and landed on the floor with a thud.

“Fuck”

“What are we gonna tell the guys” I said, not even bothering to look up to see the damage.

Me and Gerard were still in a sweaty mess on the floor.

We lay there for a while, before deciding that maybe we should get up before the others came back.

“We could say one of us fell?” Gerard said, whilst pulling his shirt on.

“I guess...” I replied.

To be honest, I didn’t really care if the guys believed us or not. That was the best sex I had ever had, and it was definitely worth breaking the table for. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was just a quick one-shot i did for no reason, and i though i should put it up here.  
> Hope you enjoyed xoxo
> 
> P.S. If you hadn't already figured it out, the title is lyrics from CrushCrushCrush by Paramore


End file.
